Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Elektronik
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Masa tahun 1800-an, jaman udah secanggih ini! Author bloon pun membuat cerita gaje lainnya


**ELEKTRONIK  
DISCLAIMER: Mbak Yana Toboso  
WARNING: OOC-nya keterlaluan, Gaje, Nggak Nyambung, Bahasa suka2, Lebay, Aneh**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
Kejadian ini terjadi setelah syuting Kuroshitsuji II selesai. Para pemain Kuroshitsuji II segera kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing2. Ciel pun beranjak pulang, dia semobil dengan Sebastian.

"Nggak kerasa ya, Kuroshitsuji II udh selesai…" ujar Ciel sambil minum Pop Ice  
"Yup, capek banget!" ujar Sebastian sambil makan kentang goreng

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing2. Sementara itu, Alois semobil dengan Claude.

"Haaaaaah akhirnya selesai juga syutingnya…" ujar Alois sambil sisiran  
"iya~ capek banget gw…." Ujar Claude sambil me-ngutek kuku2nya (lol, wut?!)

Setelah sampai di rumah, Ciel langsung makan malam bersama bokap nyokapnya  
sementara Sebastian tetap menjadi butlernya  
Alois segera main warnet bersama butlernya, Claude.

"Eh Claude, main PB yuk!" ujar Alois sambil bayar ke abang2 warnetnya  
"Gw lebih milih main barbie" ujar Claude (Watdepak?!)

Alois langsung menatap jijik Butlernya itu. Claude yg biasanya kalem, serius, tak berekspresi (kecuali ekspresi mesumnya pada Ciel) itu ternyata diam2 adalah penggemar Barbie.

"Ohmaigot Claude… ternyata kau…" ujar Alois dalam hati

Di mansion Phantomhive, Ciel & Sebastian lagi mainan "DreatOut". Mereka memainkannya pada malam Jum'at tengah malam sambil mematikan lampu. Ciel & Sebastian memainkannya di laptop masing2.

"Lu udah sampe mana?" tanya Ciel  
"Udh sampe kuburan" ujar Sebastian  
"Buset… gw aja baru sampe Boneka yg gantung diri…" ujar Ciel

Mereka memainkannya sambil teriak2 nggak jelas ala cewek2 abis nginjekin kecoak. Sementara itu, Bokap Nyokapnya Ciel juga lagi sibuk main "Lets Dance" sama Tanaka. Paginya, Ciel bangun tanpa dibangunkan oleh Sebastian. Dia langsung menyalakan TV yg berada di kamarnya dan dia pun langsung menonton Doraemon yg biasa di siarkan di hari Minggu

**Reader: katanya Ciel main DreatOut pas Malem Jum'at… tapi kok pagi nya langsung hari Minggu?  
Author: mungkin Ciel molornya selama 2 hari :P *Digebukin**

_Ya… bayangkan aja! Ceritanya udh hari Minggu!  
_Sebastian yg 'rencananya' pengen ngebangunin Ciel pun kaget banget pas ngeliat tuannya udh bangun dan lagi nonton Doraemon sambil ngemil risol.

"Ciel?! Kok lo udh bangun?! Biasanya kan klo lo nggak dibangunin, lo bakal bangun jam 12 siang!" ujar Sebastian kaget  
"Maksudlo!?" ujar Ciel kesel

Sebastian yg 'tadinya' kaget itu pun ikut2an nonton Doraemon sambil ngemutin lontong. Bokap Nyokapnya Ciel harus pergi kerja. Mereka bekerja di "McD". Setiap mereka pulang, mereka memberikan Ciel "Happy Meal" yg biasanya ada maenan di dalamnya. Sekarang Ciel sudah mempunyai gudang kusus untuk maenan yg hampir semuanya sudah menjadi fosil.

"Eh Sebastian, ke rumah Alois yuk" pinta Ciel  
"Boleh, mau naik apa?" tanya Sebastian  
"Yaelah! Masih nanya lagi! Kan sekarang lagi macet2nya nih, kita naik helikopter aja!" ujar Ciel

**Author: Iya dah yg orang kaya….**

Merekapun pergi ke rumah Alois naek helikopter. Sesampainya disana, Alois menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka dengan memberikan Selimut tebal pada mereka

"Ini toh yg di sebut _Menyambut hangat_" Ujar Ciel  
"Claude mana?" tanya Sebastian  
"Tuh di dalem lagi main PSP" ujar Alois

Sebastian menghampiri Claude. Claude pun mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eh Claude, gw punya game baru loh…" ujar Sebastian  
"Apaan?" tanya Claude  
"Ciel Phantomhive Dress Up Game" ujar Sebastian  
"MAU GW! MAU! SERAHKANN LAPTOPMU! AKAN KU COPY GAMENYA!" ujar Claude lebay  
"tapi gw nggak bawa Laptop" ujar Sebastian dengan _Trollface_ nya

Claude terdiam sejenak… dan dia langsung lari menuju Phantomhive Manor. 5 detik kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa laptop Sebastian

"Buset! Gw aja naik Helikopter 24 menit!" ujar Sebastian kaget  
"Gw punya pintu kemana saja yg gw beli Online" ujar Claude  
"ya udah mana Flash Disk lu?" tanya Sebastian  
"nih" ujar Claude sambil menyodorkan Flash Disk warna pink bermerek _Trancy Trancy Poo_

Sebastian pun mengopy game tersebut dan langsung meng-eject Flash Disknya Claude

"Woooo jelek wooo!" ujar Sebastian meng-"ejek" Flash Disk Claude  
"… sarap lu ya?" ujar Claude

Sementara itu, Ciel sedang lomba main "Mortal Combat" sama Alois.

"Pelayan lu yg lain pada kemana?" tanya Ciel  
"Hannah lagi ikut acara _Take me out_, para Triple lagi pada kerja jadi pembawa acara gossip" jawab Alois  
"Pelayan lo sendiri gimana?" tanya Alois  
"Diem di rumah aja…" ujar Ciel.  
"Eh ngomong2 ceritanya kita tuh ada pas taun 1800-an kan?" tanya Alois  
"iya, emang napa?" tanya Ciel  
"kok udah ada Laptop, PS, PSP, Wii, Flash Disk, Helikopter, TV, Doraemon, Internet dll sih?" tanya Alois  
"Lah iya ya? Au tuh Authornya…" ujar Ciel  
"oooh… Authornya toh yg sedikit bloon" ujar Alois

Author: berani2nya lo ngatain gw!  
Ciel: lah emang iya kan? Jaman 1800-an udh ada elekttronik canggih gini… gimana nggak aneh coba!  
Alois: iya nih! Authornya bloon!  
Author: Biarin napa! Cerita2 gw! Kan biar keliatan aneh!

*Author digebukin

**-The End-**

terima kasih udh baca FF gaje ini ^^ Preview please ^^


End file.
